Leanbow
|-|Leanbow= |-|Koragg= |-|Wolf Warrior= |-|Ancient Mystic Mode= |-|Centaur Mode= |-|Centaurus Wolf Megazord= Summary Leanbow is Udonna's husband, Bowen's father (AKA Nick Russel), and the mentor of Daggeron and Calindor. He was known for his honor and valor which Calindor resented. As a Mystic, he can assume "Ancient Mystic Mode", resembling a red/purple fiery demon wielding a sword and shield. Twenty years prior to the series, Leanbow led the other Mystics in the Great Battle against the Supreme Master of the Underworld, and his Forces of Darkness led by Morticon in order to prevent them entering the human realm. The forces of good magic eventually forced the Forces of Darkness through the Gate of the Underworld, with Leanbow personally taking on Morticon at one point. In order to keep the Forces of Darkness from escaping the Underworld, he held back the Darkness hordes from the Gate while Niella the Gatekeeper sealed both it and Leanbow into the Underworld. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C, possibly higher | At least 5-A | At least 5-A, possibly higher | At least 5-A, likely far higher Name: Leanbow, Koragg, The Knight Wolf, Wolf Warrior Origin: Power Rangers Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Warrior, Knight, Former servant of Octomus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dark Magic, Weapon Master, Martial Arts, Energy Manipulation (Can extensively use it to fire energy attacks, create barriers, reflect attacks or to nullify attacks), Fire Manipulation, Summoning, Teleportation (can teleport himself and others), Size Manipulation, Regeneration (High, In the second half of the two-part episode "The Gatekeeper", Koragg is shown to be indestructible like Necrolai, if destroyed by his enemies, he can reassemble himself in a matter of seconds), Transmutation (Koragg can turn an object with his powers back into a purple colored ball) Attack Potency: '''At least '''Large Island level+ (More powerful than Unmorphed Rangers), possibly higher (Absorbed and nullified an attack by Gekkor that was threatening the Power Rangers) | At least Large Planet level (Can take on all the five Mystic Rangers at once. Was shown to be powerful enough to best all five Mystic Titans {even the Mystic Minotaur} in battle. Easily defeated Gekkor, who was overpowering all the five Mystic Rangers in their Ancient Mystic Mode and Solaris Knight. Easily defeated White Ranger Udonna, who should be undoubtedly superior to White Ranger Tommy) | At least Large Planet level, possibly higher (Stronger than before, and briefly held his own against the Master who made Rita Repulsa flee for her life) | At least Large Planet level, likely far higher (Defeated White Ranger Udonna in her giant form, has defeated the Titan Megazord) Speed: Relativistic, likely higher combat speed and reactions | Massively FTL, with Massively FTL+ Combat Speed (On par with the Power Rangers. Defeated Gekkor who was blitzing the Power Rangers) | Massively FTL, with Massively FTL+ combat speed | Massively FTL+ (Should be comparable to the Zords that flew to the furthest galaxy in hours) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Class 5 | At least Class 5 | Class M (Via sheer size. Comparable to Titan Megazord which weighs 4900 tons) Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class+, possibly higher | At least Large Planet Class (Smashed White Ranger Udonna's helmet in a single punch) | At least Large Planet Class, possibly higher | At least Large Planet Class, likely far higher Durability: At least Large Island level+, possibly higher (Took blasts from a mind controlled and amped Bowen, nullified Gekkor's blast) | At least Large Planet level (Took hits from the Master) | At least Large Planet level, possibly higher | At least Large Planet level, likely far higher Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range, a few dozen meters with his attacks. Standard Equipment: * Knight Saber and Wolf Shield : Koragg's weapons of choice, the shield containing the Eye of the Master which he uses for energy attacks. After his original Knight Saber was destroyed, he forged a new one from Morticon's Fang of the Master blade. * Mystic Sword: * Catastros: Demon horse that normally appears in Zord form for Koragg's use while enlarged, combining with Catastros into either one of two formations. Intelligence: '''High. Is a skilled fighter and has a vast knowledge of magic '''Weaknesses: Has a high sense of honor Key: Unmorphed | Koragg/Wolf Warrior | Ancient Mystic Mode | Centaur Megazord/Centaurus Wolf Megazord Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Power Rangers Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Knights Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Speedsters